


War And Glory.

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gems, Gem War, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Homeworld is Horrible, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: A long summary of Steven Universe from the perspective of no one.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 2





	War And Glory.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to all.

Cookie cat, he left his family behind.

Pink was created in late era one when the diamonds were at their peak performance. Her insistence for a colony man the diamonds tired of having her around. Often sending her to her room. She was miss understood. She was different. She was a diamond of course, but she wasn't like them. She had to be like them to get what she wanted... a colony. her mind wandered around the thought of the future. She soon grew tired of being rejected by blue and yellow until she went to white. White rejected her told her she wasn't fit to run one, which caused her to scream breaking her Pearl's eye. She didn't care and had her pearl taken away she was given a spinel and pearl.

Pearl helped her plot a plan when she got s colony. 

Pink had to leave spinel in the garden. She was sad she did it, but pearl promised she would get her back along with her other pearl. 

Finally they began the crystal gems. They just need to make pink the bad guy to everyone on homeworld now starting with pearls. 

Pearl walked across the bridge. Her eyes made her look exhausted. She wasn't, it was only a way to win the diamonds over to Rose's side. Make pink look evil. She met her fellow Pearl's. The four talked for a while before they noticed the black coloring around Pearl's eyes. They reached out to their fellow pearl worried for her state. While Pearl's mind hummed with an excuse she looked to them and spoke out with, "pink." 

Later pink was given a stern talking to by the diamonds and their they stood plotting to start the biggest war of all time. Something that would publish Rose's name across the galaxy. Finally word off Rose came to the diamonds and then their they went. Telling pink earth couldn't be stopped due to a small group of rebels. Pink looked to pearl after the call with the other diamonds. "We need to grow the rebellion. come on!" She jumped up from her chair at the moon base and dashed to the warp pad with pearl. The two got into their rebel uniforms and went around talking to groups of gems, who she had met. Soon they found out about blues sky arena meeting and then they met garnet.

They met again. The dim, fog forest where the moon lit up every flower. 

Finally they had grown large enough to start the war. 

Pearl ran through the dust and fire to the Palanquin of her diamond who was speaking to someone, Her fellow pearls. Pearl slowed her breathing as she snuck up behind the Pearl's her hands giving out on the sword in her hand it clanked on the floor as she fell to the ground along with it. The sound caused to three to stare at her. They were respectfully shocked. No one had ever see a pearl fight before. No one except pink, who had to put on a face of shock. Pearl glanced up to pink. "Rose, she wants to kill you." Pearl held back the smile from the plan she knew they would do. 

"Oh stars, not rose. You're a good spy, pearl. Return to your place please." Pink nodded. Pearl picked up the sword and shapeshifted into her normal outfit. She made her way to her diamonds side.

The Pearl's asked pink for the whole story.

Pink fabricated a story to get the diamonds attention immediately.

When they left, pearl and pink exchanged glances before roaring with laughter. 

Pearl had a novelty blush she had whenever she had talked to pink or rose. The two stopped laughing and went back to fighting in their war forms. Pearl knew if they didn't do someone soon the diamonds would confront pink. She went through with faking the shattering. The news got to the diamonds and rose knew they were heart broken. They had never met rose. They would never know. 

Pearl dragged her sword along the ground as she made her way to the warp. She warped to the temple, where rose and garnet were. The sound of... singing burst through the sky the three went outside and rose immediately made a shield and grabbed both of them holding them tight below the shield. 

They walked to the battle field. No one. Only beasts. They were gems, but broken- or corrupted. No one knew what to do. They fled to the kindergarten. An amethyst... what was she doing there. Rose took her with them to the temple. They settled in for a few thousand years finding they could protect these gems using bubbling. Many gems were in the bubbling room. 

Rose met greg. The man she would call a love interest for the rest of her life. She gave birth to her son causing her gem to be given to him and then she was gone. 

Her son had started off weak. Singing about ice cream and anything. Until they were faced with the first challenge, the red eye. They destroyed it with Rose's light cannon, commonly used to take down ships. He soon found himself fighting other gems until he was lead to the final boss the diamonds. 

His ability to changed forced them to come to terms with Rose's dead and Steven's birth and soon he changed the universe. Soon enough though pink's long forgotten playmate arrived for a well deserved revenge. Steven saved the earth for the third time. His mental state grew lower and lower until he turned into the beast like the diamonds had made thousands of years ago. He beat everyone into the group. They used his skill of changing people on him and soon he was back. A month past of planning his future and he had decided. This hybrid was going to seek out a new home. Legend has it he still speaks to the crystal gems, diamonds and little homeworld gems, but no one really knows for sure. 

Cookie cat, he left his family behind.


End file.
